


Continuing Where We Left Off

by Gamerqueer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: Mat and the Dadsona continue what was started in the coffee shop.





	Continuing Where We Left Off

Mat pulls me inside by the hand, and I shut the door behind me. We are barely inside when he leans down and kisses my forehead, my cheek, my earlobe. I feel my face go hot, and I snake my arms around the back of his neck.

“I think we should continue where we left off then, right?” I ask, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. “Or we could just watch something on TV and see what happens from there…”

Mat kisses my forehead again. I’m sure he can feel its heat. “Wouldn’t that be what the kids are calling _Netflix and chill_?”

“Wait…” I release my grip and step back. “ _That’s_ what Netflix and chill means?! Amanda’s gonna hear about this tomorrow…” I mutter. “I told so many people that I liked to Netflix and chill, and she didn’t say a word!”

“Really?” Mat raises an eyebrow and touches my shoulder with a smile. “Man, your daughter is a riot.”

“Yeah, she’s certainly something.” I’d normally take the opportunity to brag at length about Amanda, but now definitely does not seem like the time. “So…how about some music?”

Mat nods and wanders over to his record player and starts something. It’s some kind of electronic music. It’s quiet, and the singers seem to almost whisper every word. It’s soothing. I sit on the couch, and he sits next to me.

“Have you listened to _the xx_ before? They’re pretty big right now.”

I shake my head no. Oh god, he’s so much hipper than me. The nerves are back again, but before I know it, Mat rests his hand on my knee.

“So…continuing where we left off…” his voice trails.

I gulp. I know it’s time to say what I have to say next. It’s never easy, but I’m almost certain Mat won’t have an issue. “By the way, Mat, maybe I should have told you sooner…but I’m transgender, so things are a little different…”

Mat raises his eyebrows then smiles, taking my hand. “Oh, okay. Just let me know what you need or want me to do.”

I nod. The hard part is over, and now the fun can start. I lean over and kiss him, continuing what we started in his coffee shop. My hands move to his chest—lean but strong—as we kiss. I feel his tongue warm in my mouth. As the kiss deepens, I pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. He begins to do the same for me then pauses as if asking permission. I nod and he pulls my shirt off in a swift motion.

I look over at Mat. His body is toned, and I can’t help but notice the blood flowing to my dick. A few years back, I would have been self-conscious about the scars on my chest, but ten years later, they are barely visible, and even then, they’re a part of me. Mat stares lovingly at my body then runs his hands through my chest hair.

“Damn,” Mat breathes.

I run my fingers in circles around his hardening nipples then down his stomach. I look down and see the bulge in his pants much more visible now. I set my hand on it for a moment. “Is it alright if I—”

Mat answers me immediately by undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

I help pull them down his legs then off, and before Mat has to ask, I do the same to my own. “So…I…uh…like your underwear.” I gesture at his purple boxer briefs and try not to stare at the clear outline of his dick underneath.

“I like yours too,” Mat says with a smile, hooking his forefinger under my waistband.

“These?” I gesture at my grey briefs. “I would have worn something better if I knew my pants were coming off today…uh…shit, sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve done all this with someone new.”

“All you have to do is tell me what you want,” Mat says, voice low. He kisses me on the mouth, hands at my hips, then begins to kiss down my body. He kneels on the floor in front of my open legs. “Can I take these off?”

I nod and look down to watch as he pulls down my briefs and takes in the sight in front of him—my small cock and balls out on display. “I had surgery four years ago,” I blurt, trying to explain.

Mat licks his lips then runs his tongue around my dick, which twitches in response. “Your dick’s fucking gorgeous,” he breathes in a tone I’ve never heard from him before.

I grip his hair in my hands as he takes my cock in his mouth, sucking and occasionally moving down to my balls. I buck my hips, feeling my cock move between his lips. “Dammit, you’re really good at that,” I mutter. My legs shake as I feel myself getting too close too quickly. I gently pull Mat’s head up from my dick. “Come here.”

Mat climbs back onto the couch and straddles my hips. “Too much?”

“Honestly, I just didn’t want to finish before you’ve even gotten anything.” I reach up and feel his semi through his underwear.

Mat grins. “I think it’s obvious I got something out of that. Help me out of these?” He starts to pull off his underwear, and I help him, throwing them to the ground.

He is now crouched above me, 7 inches hanging down and not even completely hard. I slowly work it in my hand, massaging his balls with the other.

“I want your mouth,” he whimpers.

I lean forward and fulfill his request, running my tongue around the big head then down the length of his shaft and back up again. I take his cock in my mouth as far as I can manage—only about halfway—and bob my head while working the rest of the length in my hand.

Mat’s hands are tangled in my hair, and his cock pulses in my mouth. “Fuck! You should stop if you want me to—” He pulls out of my mouth. “Condoms? I was just tested before our first date, but we can still use them if…” He stands up.

“I got tested recently too, and I’m good not using them.” I reach forward to where he’s standing and grab onto his cock then massage my own in my other hand.

Mat bites his lip and thrusts through my hand for a moment before jerking away. “We should go to the bed.” He pulls me up by the hand and guides me down the hall, leading me to his bedroom.

I sit on the edge of the bed, and Mat stands in front of me. I am suddenly struck by the sight of Mat’s completely nude body in front of me. The tattoos running down his arm, a few locks falling in front of his face, cock fully erect. “You are beautiful,” I whisper.

Mat smiles and runs his hand along my cheek. “And you are so handsome.” He leans down and kisses me, pulling and sucking at my bottom lip.

I wrap my arms around the back of his neck as we kiss, and the weight of his body comes crashing down on me. His hard cock grinds against mine, and I can’t wait any longer. “Mat, lube. I need you.”

Mat’s eyelids flicker, and he gets up and retrieves a bottle of lube from his nightstand then climbs on top of me once more. He pours a bit of lube on two fingers then reaches down and pushes them into my ass. “You good, man?” he asks, pushing them in and out a few times.

I take my cock between my thumb and forefinger, jerking it in time with his movements. “I’m more than ready.” Before I know it, I feel the head of his lubed up cock at my tight hole, and he’s slowly pushing into me. I bite my lip. “Fuck, Mat,” I moan. “You’re so goddamn big.”

He smiles with his hands on my thighs, slowly beginning to buck in and out of me. “Let me know if it’s too much all at once.”

“No, no, it’s good. It’s _so_ good.” I lean forward and pull Mat into a kiss as he fucks me, taking in all the sensations. It’s been way too long since the last time I’ve felt like this. His tongue on mine, fingernails digging into my thighs, balls hitting my ass, thick cock stretching me.

Mat thrusts faster now, the kiss growing sloppy as his mind is obviously on one thing. “I’m really close,” he whispers. “Is inside okay?”

“Please!” I wrap my legs around Mat’s hips and pull him toward me, forcing his cock deeper inside me. Despite his warning, I’m the first to give. My dick twitches as I come, muscles tensing and body shaking.

“Perfect timing,” Mat says through gritted teeth, eyes closed.

I can’t keep my hips still as I feel his cum, thick and hot, shoot inside me. “Goddamn,” I breathe, gripping the sheets. After a few more slow strokes, he pulls out, and I feel his cum leak from my ass.

Mat falls in a heap beside me, breathing heavily. “That was…intense,” he says. “Wow.”

I lean my head on his chest, running my fingers up and down the trail of hair on his stomach. “I could definitely get used to that. Is that weird to say?”

“Not at all.” Mat runs his fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was my first time publishing a M/M fic as well as one written in first person POV. First person is not my preferred POV, but I think it worked because of the source material. Also, in case it wasn't clear, the Dadsona is a trans man who has had top surgery and lower surgery (metoidioplasty--google it if this is not familiar to you). I'm a trans guy myself, so I wanted to include a trans main character.


End file.
